Blood Tells
by aclockworKat
Summary: Battousai knew blood, lust and war. He never thought he needed her to conquer the Gods. Dark!AU Battousai/Kaoru Read & Review
1. What the soul hides

Blood Tells

Chapter 1 – What the soul hides…

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. It was her ritual to calm herself and her feelings of distress, so that she could focus and find a strategy to get herself out of the present mess. Deep blue eyes opened once more; as Kaoru Kamiya thought of the various ways she could pursue to escape this dungeon.

The shackles that bound her wrists and feet, spoke to her of how her enemies were wary of her and her powers, how they respected and feared her. Surely these would not be the only obstacles on her escape. This place he had brought her to only a few hours ago, had to be filled with guards and traps that she would never be able to overcome on her own.

She shivered as the cold air caressed her skin, her battle armor did little to warm her, the short, form fitting black leather dress, tied in the middle by her girdle, was very comfortable for fighting, and gave her the freedom to move like a second skin; however it was not something that would shield her from the cold, moist walls of the cell that was incarcerating her.

She tried once more to move her arms and use them to embrace herself and create some heat, only to be stopped once more by those blasted short chains. There was nothing Kaoru hated more than being bound by anything… She was Kalypso, and the leader for that matter! How dare anyone bind her by any means? She was a warrior woman, a fierce one at that! She wrestled against the chains once more in frustration, trying to accommodate her body as much as she could, but soon gave up her futile attempts at movement with a sigh. This was going to be one long night…

There was not much she could do now, but wait for her warriors to rescue her… her Kalypso warriors. She had already used her gift to peer into the future, and saw the intent and plan her sisters had planned to rescue her. She couldn't do much more, as there was nobody else with her in this place, and she could not see into the future without another's intent to guide her as to what chain events her actions would create…

She hated the fact that all gifts were a double edged sword. How she could only peer into the direct future through the intents of those surrounding her, and nothing more stable. The only source that showed the future in a stable manner was the well in her city, to which she gave her body to predict important events in the future. But even that, only showed what it wanted, and could only be used when the moon showed its face without any shadows.

With a new sight, Kaoru began to contemplate all of the events that had led her to her capture and present confinement in the dungeons of her enemies…

XxX

After a week's journey, Misao was finally ready for the feast, for the final rite of passage into her tribe; it was her final oath, the last sacrifice to become a true woman and a true Kalypso. She tied her hair up with a thin strap atop her head, braiding it and entwining it with strips of silver. Then she wrapped her body carefully in layers of a sheer black fabric, which draped over her right shoulder, leaving the left side of her bosom bare, as well as a long slit on her leg. A single silver tiara was placed gently on her forehead and two long silver bracelets graced her skin, like shackles bonding her wrists.

She sighed as she looked herself in the mirror. She was the image of a true Kalypso warrior: powerful, dark and beautiful. She had everything to be proud of herself, she had finally reached age and ended her training with the Oniwabanshu, as she had always wanted. But guilt was trying to strangle the heart beneath her chest…

She tried to rid herself of images of the man she had spent the last ten years with…she was barely eleven when she had gone to train with them, unbeknownst to them. She couldn't help but let another, of her string of sighs, pass her lips. She would truly miss him, she thought to herself, as that same guilt tug at her heart once more.

"Misao!" called a female voice. Misao immediately turned, cursing herself for letting her guard down in a night like this. "Come on…all is ready. Out leader is already there, waiting for you." The older woman informed her, softly. Misao gulped and nodded vigorously. It had been over ten years since she had been present in one of these. She hadn't even had the chance to meet the new leader… She had heard that she was quite young, and had become in charge after proving herself to the late leader they had had.

She looked up at the woman still waiting for her, and finally got up. Breathing in deeply, and gaining some mental strength, she finally started walking barefoot, out her home and down the road.

The road she was crossing was illuminated with torches, the full moon shone bright this night, they had picked it precisely due to the power the moon had in such a ritual. The moon gave the Kalypso their gifts, it ensured that once a woman was turned into a Kalypso, she would gain all of the qualities the all female tribe had always had, many generations past.

As she walked down the isle of lit torches, she noted all the women dressed similarly to herself, in sheer clothing that left nothing to the imagination, the most proud looks on their faces as they looked at her, causing Misao to blush. Ten years in Kaamos made her a lot more self-conscious of general nudity.

She finally stopped as she reached their leader, who sat on the throne, and kneeled as all the other Kalypso gathered in a circle around them. She felt the heat of the lit torches, sweating as she focused her strength on keeping her calm.

She knew this ritual would be painful. You could never receive anything, unless you gave something in return… They demanded flesh and blood, in return for a life as one of the most powerful female warriors on this earth, a life free to do as she well wished and pleased.

To have children when and as she desired, to be able to not be judged simply for her gender, to be treated as an equal, with respect and the help to develop her strength and her skills… To have the spiritual help to develop the gifts she would ask of the moon after this ritual… All she ever wanted. All the values she had been taught while growing amidst the Kalypso women.

The freedom to become who she wished and pleased, to bed whomever she wanted, whenever she wanted, to have her own home, to depend solely on herself, just as her mother and grandmother before her.

"Look up." The strong feminine voice of her leader commanded her, interrupting her silent reflection. She swallowed, as she gathered courage to look directly into her eyes. Looking upon her leader for the first time was a sight she would never forget… She was dark, terrible and filled with beauty. Silver shackles grasped her wrists and ankles, like halos in reverse. Dark, thin lines were drawn from her eyes to her mid cheeks, and from her lower lip, down her chin. She smiled a dark smile at Misao.

"My leader, Kaoru…" She whispered, in glazed awe at her leader. She was a sight to behold, the aura of dark power surrounding her stroked Misao's skin like the dark caress of a mist and left a tingle every where it touched.

Kaoru's eyes shone with pride, her midnight raven locks also bound by straps atop her head, as all of the warrior women surrounding them, as she walked around Misao to speak.

"My sisters!" She pronounced in a powerful voice, "Tonight, is a great night, for it is tonight that our sister Misao Makimachi has returned to her nest, after ten years of arduous training with the Oniwabanshu, in Kaamos, away from her home and family, of all she loved, to become a true Ninja." The crowd roared in contempt and pride, as the sound of drums started pronouncing a pace. She felt each stroke of the drum vibrate onto her skin, the tribal pace setting her into an almost trance.

"…However, it is today my sisters that Misao faces her final test to become one of ours, a true Kalypso warrior and a real woman…" Roars, whistles and cheers followed this statement, making Misao's heart fill with pride. Tonight, she finally returned to her home…

"…And so…" their leader thundered, "…tonight we feast in blood and glory! Blessed by this moon and aided by the water of this oraculum, we gain a new Kalypso!" The roars and yells funded with the rhythm of the drums, as the women released several warrior screams laughed in merit.

Misao looked once more at her leader, who nodded her approval for her to get up. Two other women brought to her shackles, a knife and a cloth.

And at once, nothing but the rhythm of the drums were audible, as her leader approached her, kissing her forehead in blessing and holding both her arms, with the wrists turned upwards and turned Misao so that she was facing the moonlight and the Kalypso women. Her heart thumbed in her chest, like the drums beating in the deep, as the first gash ripped through the skin of her shoulder, and she let out a gasp at the unexpected searing pain.

"For her loyalty to Kalypso, the bond demands blood! For what the soul hides, blood tells…" A wet cloth was pressed against the same deep gash on her shoulder "…and this blood will be put to test by the waters of the oraculum! If within her heart beats the blood of a true Kalypso, then this water will allow the moon burns to seal her wounds and heal her flesh!" Misao grit her teeth, as the searing pain deepened almost to the point of madness, a pain so intense as she had never felt before, like being burnt on skin that had already been burned and salted. A lone tear escaped her eye, as she grit her teeth with further strength if it was even possible, to muffle her scream. She was a true Kalypso! It would heal, she could take the pain, she would be victorious. She repeated this mantra in her head, looking at her wounded shoulder, only to see it gleaming in silver, the edges of the ripped skin moving closer to one another, like the waves of the sea, hitting a shore, the silver foal connecting the wound…

"…And as the first wound was sealed, in her weapon's arm, we proceed to her neck!" the dark voice interrupted her thoughts, as she felt the cold steel split her skin once more, at the back of her neck. She suppressed a new shudder, and grit her teeth again, to the searing pain of a thousand flames that burned her skin after the cloth was pressed once more onto her opened flesh. Drops of salty water escaped her eyes, as she tried to contain the pain, fighting it as only a true Kalypso warrior would, devouring the pain, in exchange for her gifts… "…As this wound sears…" spoke the dark voice of her leader once more "…her gift will be bestowed upon her to suit her abilities! As we know it is not we, or the person carrying the gifts who choose them, but the oraculum, which decides which gift to give."

At this point, Misao was ready to faint…she had endured pain beyond comprehension during her training at the Oniwabanshu, become a master at concealing her emotions, but, by the moonbeams thundering the sky, nothing could have prepared her for what came next!

A gash right above her left breast poured ruby down her skin… "And the last sacrifice, to complete the cycle, the one proves if you are Kalypso, your very life! If you would be willingly give us your life, then you have gained your life's worth and be healed, ready to yield a weapon as one of us and free to use your gifts as you see fit…" She paused, locking her midnight gaze with Misao's grey one, as a cruel smirk made its way onto the beautiful pale face "…however, if you lie, and your heart is not that of a true Kalypso, and you would not willingly give your life, then the moon will let you die, as a shamed traitor…"

Misao's eyes widened as she saw the way her leader repositioned her blade, so that stabbing her would be more effective. A primal fear gripped Misao's heart as she looked at the blade, and the smirk on her leader's face. Dear moonbeams and skies above, she prayed for her life, as she saw the blade being washed in the water of the oraculum well, and being lifted for all to see.

Misao closed her eyes, as she replayed the same mantra in her head: It would heal, she could take the pain, she would be victorious. Once she opened her eyes once more, it was due to the vicious pain that overtook her chest. Pain couldn't even describe what that felt like! The cold steel that connected to her body and heart, it was unbearable. She chocked as blood poured out her mouth, and dropped on her knees to the floor, as a scream of utter pain and desperation escaped her lungs.

She knew not, for how long she had screamed, until the pain finally subsided and when she looked down at herself, she saw the same silver glow and foam, reconnecting all of her wounded organs.

A roar overcame the crowd once more, as her leader looked at her once more, her eyes now filled with pride and acceptance, and a warmth that was not there before, and turned to her women howling the Kalypso Battle-cry, mimicked by all the women.

A true smile graced Misao's lips. She was finally Kalypso. Tears of Joy run down her cheeks, as she brought herself up proudly. She still felt the searing pain in all her wounds, however, none of that mattered now, for she was now Kalypso; a _true_ Kalypso.

"Sisters!" Kaoru's voice broke the airs once more "Before we begin our feast, I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you." All was silent. "As you know, our sister, Tomoe, has been abducted not too many moon past. We have finally received word from her captor…He demanded our strength in return for her life." Gasps and enraged whispers broke the silence at this. "He obviously does not know who he is dealing with by defying us…" she smirked, "but for now, we must do as he says to regain our dear Tomoe once more, and then we can plan our attack to this coward." War-cries thundered the air as the women accented their approval. "Tonight we shall celebrate our sister's passing, and at dawn we break in our journey to Kaamos." She continued, her voice filled with conviction, her eyes belying her anger under a notion of strength. "We attack their city, and then we meet with our enemy to regain our sister once more."

The night filled with roars and screams for the women, as they celebrated the addition of a new sister and prepared for a new battle, to which they were sure to be victorious.

XxX

Sanguine, his love was delivered to his foes in oceans of blood. Battousai's maniacal golden eyes glittered with joy, at struggle with his opponents. Two had already succumbed, their bodies resting cold in a pool of dark blood. Their leader remained alone, struggling to keep his life.

Battousai's mad laughter filled the night, as his opponent poured all his strength with a new blow with his sword, only to slash through the air around him. The same dark, velvety laughter filled their ears, as blood rushed through the warrior's veins and his voice cracked in a gut wretched scream.

Time was still for a moment, as a smirk made its way onto Battousai's lips. In his dark, velvety voice, he broke the silence of the night, in a calm manner, striking his opponent with the most powerful feeling of respect and danger he had ever felt in his existence. "I will ask you this once more, vermin. Why are you trespassing into lands that do not belong to you and why do you seek my Emperor?"

Even as the silky words were released into the night, a whimper of terror escaped the young trespasser, his dark hair standing on the back of his neck. Regaining his strength, not willing to be defeated so easily by his foe, he regained his voice and responded. "My orders are to find your Emperor and give him a message from my liege." Stubborn lines set themselves into the young man's sweat filled face. He jumped slightly again, as the Battousai released that terrifying dark bark of a laughter once more.

"And what makes you think, young fool, you will ever get close enough to Hiko Soujiro to even breathe?" The humor filled voice answered in return, and a few moments of silence filled the air. Then, before the foolish young man had a chance to reply, the Battousai continued. "Whatever message you have for Hiko Soujiro, you can deliver to me. I am, after all, his heir."

A gasp escaped the man's lips, as he finally comprehended what he was facing. His enemy was Battousai! The greatest warrior and assassin of their era… How could he not have known before? Stories of Battousai were told in whispers of terror, they travelled the lands in hushed tones, dripping with horror at the agony he evoked in his enemies, and they were the plague filling the children's night terrors… If he wanted to defeat him, he would have to surprise him.

He took a fighting stance, feet spread, and sword aligned with his hip, a new spark of determination crossing his eyes; his face, now a mask of strong will and strength. He would do this, for his people. He was a valuable and honorable man. He would win this battle, and many more. He would protect the people he fought for! With this in his mind, he rose his sword, to a standing Battousai and in a flash, red hot pain filled his body, as a series of gashes opened all over his flesh and he fell to the ground, his breath coming in gasps as he felt blood rushing out of his mouth.

He looked once more at the face of his opponent, illuminated by the moon. His face was an aristocratic, emotionless mask, almost too beautiful to belong to a man. His hair, as scarlet as the blood of his kills, fell down his shoulders and back, his body clad in tight black clothing, showing the slender, toned shapes of his body, concealed by the darkness of the night.

"Was that your message, you foolish man?" The dark voice asked; all humor drained from that dark, terrorizing voice.

A smile filled the young man's face. "My message is that you will be defeated. There will be no escape…" He coughed, spitting blood as he tried to grasp his final moments of life. "We will defeat you." He smiled as he felt the final beat of his heart give way to his eternal rest.

A frown covered the Battousai's face. Who would dare, so openly attack the empire he helped protect? This was certainly intriguing to say the least. After the Bakumatsu, nobody would dare near their lands…The fear in the people surrounding their empire would have hindered them from even thinking of such a thing…

Could this be the beginning of a new war? His lips twisted into a smile at the prospect of fighting once more. Well, Hiko wouldn't like it, he knew that already. Kenshin, however, felt excited at the prospect of using his sword once more in the benefit of his kingdom. To fight worthy opponents and show the world who the people of Kaamos were.

XxX

Kenshin sat in the garden, deep in meditation. It was late already, far past midnight. The moon glowed in the sky, full and bright. He breathed in as his concentration broke. He smirked, sensing the familiar presence which had disturbed him, calling out in a soft, silky voice. "I know you are there Aoshi. It has been quite some time since we last spoke."

"Quite", came the quiet reply, as the taller man sat on the grass next to Kenshin. They both sat side by side in silence, appreciating the peaceful companionship.

"I hear you spoke with Hiko earlier today, brother." Aoshi affirmed softly, breaking the peaceful quiet between them.

"I have…So you have been experiencing these attacks as well. I hadn't a clue… When I took those weeks to train in the mountains I wasn't expecting us to have any trouble." Kaamos had been peaceful since the Bakumatsu.

He breathed in, gazing at the moon as he recalled the battle he had dealt with the day before. "When they first attacked me, I didn't think much of it. I thought they might be lowly thieves; but still, who would dare cross our lands to do that? It made no sense…so I gathered as much information as I could from the last of my attackers; he seemed to be their leader. He threatened that we will be defeated… '_My message is that you will be defeated. There will be no escape…'_" He repeated, sighing, as he lay on his elbows, gazing distractedly at the silver orb illuminating them.

Aoshi seemed thoughtful. "I see…I gather you have spoken with Soujiro already about the information you acquired?" he inquired in his usual deep, soft voice, filled with inquiries that only a true ninja would remember.

For a moment the warrior was startled as he looked at his companion. "Yes. Yes, I have, yes…" he finally responded, reminding himself that it was his friend's duty to know everything about everything concerning palace life and imperial affairs. He cleared his throat, noticing that his friend was still waiting for a more detailed answer. His mouth distorted in slight annoyance at the ninja's unstoppable thirst for knowledge. "He couldn't tell me anything though, he said that he would look into it today, and possibly tomorrow morning he could give us information about what was written on it, or at least what people it came from."

The ninja nodded quietly, letting his weight fall on his elbows, his expression more serene after that small piece of information was revealed. He could only guess vaguely at whoever these invaders could be…would they be the same people who had taken his Misao? The thought of being able to be reunited with the young girl warmed his heart… She had trained with the ninjas for many, many years… then, one day, not so long ago, she simply disappeared. Without a trace, without a clue, not a single sign that she had ever existed among them remained… He could hardly imagine her being kidnapped, as she had trained beneath him a great part of her life…he had found her when she was barely a teenager, raised her as one of his own, taught her the ninja art of the Oniwabanshu, and she had already been a strong woman, highly skilled in the art of war… It was difficult to believe that anyone could ever harm his Misao. His cheeks warmed slightly at the thought of the young girl being "his"… However there was no other explanation for her disappearance. She had no home besides Kaamos, she was part of the Oniwabanshu. Part of his life… she was dearly missed.

"Thinking about the girl again?" A humor laced voice tainted the ninja's thoughts. He looked beside him to find that he was still in the company of Kenshin, despite his mind's wondering. "You still haven't found any trace of her?" continued the red haired warrior, this time his voice set in a serious tone.

Aoshi shook his head, as he got up. "Nothing; it's been over a week and already." A painful silence made its way into the ninja's heart as he thought about the private matter. "I'm heading home now. We'll discuss Seta's findings tomorrow." He informed the laying man, who nodded back to him, respecting the ninja's privacy.

When Kenshin looked to his side, Aoshi was already gone. He sighed, letting his head fall back, basking in the moonlight. He was possibly the only person who knew the ninja well enough to know how much the young Misao had meant to him, he was a person who wouldn't let anyone in. However, having grown up with him, he could detect what the man was feeling, even if it was just a light change in his energy, when he laid his guard down.

He knew the man was in love with the girl and that this situation could be troublesome in the future, as he would always have this distraction, at least until he knew what had happened to her.

He looked up at the glowing silver orb, wondering what it was like to feel that way for another. He wondered when his own time would come, or if he would even be given to chance to fall in love and choose his mate, without it being dictated by Hiko as well.

He frowned. He simply couldn't bare the idea of being matched with one of those pompous, fat, lazy, snobby, brainless aristocrats who did nothing but speak of the intrigues in court, curl their hairs and put new dresses on. He shuddered at the thought on one particular woman who embodied all these characteristics and a few more…two hundred pounds of bubbling fun. Heaven forbid anything ever brought the woman close to him. His only choice would be to slay her, he decided.

He shook his red mane, and finally got up. He wasn't going to get anywhere by staying here. The night was getting too frosty for his taste, and he couldn't concentrate on meditation anymore. His only choice would be to go to bed and sleep on the matter. Tomorrow would be a new and brighter day, and he would be able to think more clearly, with the added benefit that he could finally speak with both generals, Sanosuke and Aoshi about what they had been experiencing and what they knew, or not.

Kenshin looked up at the moon again, a subconscious and silent wish making its way towards it, for as full a heart, as the moon was that night, and finally made his way into the palace, in search of his quarters.

XxX

It was early dusk by the time they arrived at the city of Kaamos. It was a glorious city, as beautiful as the tales which traveled the wind told, and as imposing as Misao had described. It was made of various types of metal and glass, rising up to the skies in spikes; like a castle. The uneven bits shone in the light of the Third Quarter moon. It truly was an amazing complex, built like a fortress for gods.

However, there would be time to appreciate the beauties of this city at another time, for now they had a battle to win. Kaoru looked at her warrior women, all of them dressed for battle in tight black leather dresses, like gladiators, helmets on their heads, weapons either on their back, hands of hips, depending on their weapon on specialty. Some had more than one weapon, some had only arrows and bows, but all had the same determination in their face. All, except for… Kaoru frowned, Misao, their youngest Kalypso. Was she having second thoughts Kaoru pondered? A smirk made its way into her face as she shook her head, if the girl had any second thoughts she would be killed.

More important matters concerned the young leader, as they had to take the factor of surprise to attack the unsuspecting empire, divide and conquer their enemy and win her twin sister back. She missed her dearly, Tomoe. She was a prized member of their tribe and part of Kaoru.

A stern mask overcame the leader's features as with the lift of her double axe, she signaled the attack. At once the warrior-women overtook the city, tearing down through shields and guards until they reached the palace.

By then, chaos had ensued, as Kaoru rammed through their forces with her double axe, chopping of heads, body parts and remains, relishing in the screams of her enemy. Battle-cries broke through the winds, as the amazons defeated one opponent after the next. She spotted a flash or blood red and her eyes turned to slits at once.

Battousai! She would recognize the warrior who was quickly becoming a legend anywhere. So they had sent for their highest forces already… She had to act quick if she wanted Tomoe back, but a gasp escaped her lips, her eyes taking the silver color of the moon, as a vision took over her being. It was their healer, Megumi! She was about to be killed by the blood-haired daemon. She couldn't let this happen! She searched her gift in various intents she could take to save her…All of them ended badly, the lesser evil would be to…

"Battousai!" She screamed, capturing his attention before he could further pursue their healer. She let a smirk grace as lips, as she moved towards him, her hips swaying in a sensuous dance of a battle to take place. She licked her lips as she caught the golden gleam in his eye, her hand taking a sword kept in her girdle. "You go for a mere healer when you can have me?" She cried in mock hurt "And here I was thinking you were a man who aimed for higher opponents!" She cooed, looking at him through her lashes, in a mock pout.

It wasn't until she saw the smirk gracing his lips that she saw a window of opportunity. She had his attention, Megumi was safe. "And who might you be, fair warrior?" came the velvety reply of her opponent's dark voice, teasing her in his tone. Shivers run down her spine as she looked at him, such a beautiful man…

This might not be such a bad idea after all, she thought privately, as she neared him, in the sensual deadly dance of two warriors. Who would be the first to strike, she thought to herself? Well, she was nothing short of a lady, and ladies were always first, she concluded. "I am Kaoru, leader of the Kalypso!" Kaoru screamed, as she flung her sword, successfully grazing his arm.

A look of surprise caught the warrior's face, which turned more serious. "Not bad…it's not every day a warrior has enough skill to so much as get near me." He stated, with a hint of respect. "However, if you prize your life, I advise you not to try that again." And with that he was behind her, his body pressed far too close to her back, an arm holding against him, stilling both her arms, and the cold steel of his sword pressed to her throat, preventing her from escape.

The dark Kalypso leader smirked. She had predicted this, already. She could do nothing now but let him take her as prisoner; he knew they would want to question her. She looked around her until she spotted her healer, Megumi, who nodded to her, and she glimpsed the body of her sister Tomoe in her arms. She nodded back to Megumi, in a way that made her understand they were to retreat.

Megumi's eyes widened at that, for she had understood what was happening. Her leader was once more risking her life for her warrior's well being. The healer was reluctant, however, did as her leader wished and retreated, blowing a horn to signal their retreat.

Kaoru could only hope that they would wait until tomorrow before they started torturing her for answers… That way, her women would have some time to recover and possibly devise a plan to break her from these people.

"Well, your people haven't been very hospitable to us…" The silky voice brought her back to the present, the breath tickling her ear, causing her to shiver. "But we will be much more inviting than you have." He finished coldly. "Come." He commanded.

Kaoru sighed. Well, if she were to be in this situation, she would at least have some fun…Kalypso style. A smirk grazed as lips as he bound her wrists to take her away. "My, my Battousai…didn't know you were such a naughty boy! Already tying me up and telling me to come and we haven't even had our first date?" She tsked, in mock hurt. "And here I was thinking this would be so much more romantic." She finished, laughing darkly as the Battousai gave her a dark glare. But she spotted the hunger in his eyes for a fragment of a second, before they became cold.

Yep, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, or so she thought, before she was left alone in this cell, tied by shackles and chains.

Another slow sigh escaped her lips before she looked out the small window in her cell. The sun was already starting to peek through the sky, the aura of dawn coating the darkness with light. She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't even notice him enter her cell.

She was startled to find him them, sitting in front of her, observing with a hint of curiosity and wonder in his eyes, analyzing her from head to toe. The dark clothing covering his body, it was form fitting and she could tell he had a wonderful, toned body underneath it. His face, like those paintings of angels the people of the south believed in, almost made her fall in love with its beauty. Just almost. The hair that fell down his shoulders, unusual for its color, the same as blood completed the picture of a deathly god.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, repeating her mantra. _Snap out of it Kaoru_, she thought to herself, _this is the window you've been waiting for!_ The dark leader opened her eyes once more, to gaze into the amethyst orbs of her captor. Two could play at this game, she decided. She might not be the most beautiful of her tribe, but she did know how to seduce. With that, a smile made its way to her lips, as she looked through her lashes and purred… "You know, it's not nice to play with your food before you eat it, Battousai…"

XxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, any of Fernando Ribeiro's writing which I used to title this fic and used as inspiration for a few lines, or anything you can recognize in this fic. Also, thank you krystalMage for coming up with my summary, you are the best!

**krystalMage:** I couldn't thank you more for your support and help in developing this fic, as well as for being my Beta Reader. Thank you so much. Much love and karma!

References/credits:

www .moonconnection. com – The website I've used to gather information on moon cycles so that I could have an accurate way to tell time while writing this fic.

wiki/Amazons – My main sorce of inspiration and information to develop my Kalypso tribe. Thank you greek mythology!

Luis Royo's "Dead Moon" paintings – they were my main inspiration when envisioning this fic and, mostly, the Kalypso tibe.

Fernando Ribeiro and Moonspell – Thank you for doing such fantastic music and writing lyrics so amazing that I feel I have to use them in my fic as a form of tribute.

KrystalMage – All her Kenshin/Kaoru AU fics have been inspiring and I highly recommend you read her work (especially Love, Lies, Empire and Dark Promises) if you're into action/adventure/romance.

Thank you all my readers for choosing to embark on this dark journey with me. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think will/should happen next.

AC.


	2. Trust and You'll be Trusted

**Warning:** Chapter Rated **M** for mature content involving scenes of strong sensuality, nudity and torture. Reader discretion is advised.

Blood Tells

Chapter 2 – Trust and You'll be Trusted (Says the Liar to the Fool)

As Kenshin made his way to see the war prisoner, he felt livid with anger. While everyone had been busy concentrating their forces on the invaders attack, an unknown force had attempted striking down their Emperor; luckily for them, Hiko Seijurou was a highly skilled warrior, and the poor fool who attempted to take his life, had been chopped to ribbons; they could neither recognize the man nor put his body parts back together to even consider attempting to recognize him.

Never the less, no matter how reckless their attacker had been, it had been a bold attempt at the life of the Emperor, this could only mean that whoever had planned this had been meticulous in using the attack as a distraction to make a direct strike at the Empire he protected.

Kenshin's face was an emotionless mask when he entered the cell. The Kalypso was basking in the moonlight, her pale face covered by war-paint, her eyes reflecting the glowing orb as she sighed peacefully.

For a brief moment, he was mesmerized by her. What this enigmatic creature could be thinking, he could only wonder. She seemed almost ethereal, chained to the wall, gazing out the window…until she noticed him.

Immediately her demeanour changed; she seemed to contemplate him as she became aware of his presence, closing those tantalizing midnight orbs and opening them again to eye him seductively through her lashes, a teasing smile playing on her lips, as she let a string of silky words pour out her mouth... "You know, it's not nice to play with your food before you eat it, Battousai…"

At that, he steeled himself once more. He needed answers from her and he would be damned if he let his misguided attraction for her stop him from acquiring what he wanted. A smirk tugged at his lips as he remarked "Those chains…they seem quite uncomfortable, would you not agree?"

"Well, a girl can only ask for so much when she's incarcerated, I suppose. But no, being restrained never was something that I felt particularly inclined towards." She answered, cheekily. "Did you come to rescue me, brave Battousai?" She let her eyelashes flutter languorously, "I would be ever so thankful! I might even give you a reward…" she smiled suggestively.

The obvious innuendo stunned him and he did not reply immediately. No respectable woman in Kaamos would ever dare say such a thing, yet this warrior, she said it and somehow it made him respect her boldness further. She was a truly fascinating, this creature. An amused smirk crossed his features, as he decided to play her game "And what might that reward be?"

Her eyes were now pale silver, as she moved her sensuous red lips to answer him teasingly, "Well, I can only _show_ you what I mean if you release me from these first." She finished impishly, hinting at the chains with her head.

For some inexplicable reason, he was already undoing her chains before he could even comprehend his actions. Actions that would be seen as high treason were he seen by anybody else. He offered her a hand, captivated by her dark, sensuous beauty. Only the gods would be able to tell why this woman fascinated him so, it was as if he were spellbound… It was the way she smelled, the way her hips swayed with every step she took, the way her body seemed to hold a key to unknown realms of pleasure, he had yet to explore…

But before he had any further time to contemplate the Kalypso leader, her arms had locked around his neck, a smile playing on her lips, as they neared him. Her breath ticked his ear, as she whispered to him sweet seductive words, of how he made her blood burn in her veins and the many pleasures she would give him that night…

His head filled with mist, as he lost control of himself, his lips hungrily attacked hers, his body burning with desire, and his duty to question her forgotten. Her taste was heaven, their mouths entwining in a passionate dance, the touch of her fingertips awakening a trail of sensitive skin down his toned back. He couldn't stem his desire to explore her body, trailing a soft caress with his hands down her sides until they stopped over her lower back.

Her smooth, milky white leg left him intoxicated as it trailed up his body and locked around his waist, bringing their bodies closer. He could feel all of her feminine curves against his, her soft breasts pressing against his chest as her lips trailed kisses down his jaw, while her hand explored his body southwards, down his chest, his abdomen, his navel until, finally reaching-

He threw his head back in expectation, waiting for the sweet bliss he knew was to come, when suddenly, the world went blank around him, his body a victim of gravity, collapsing to the cold hard ground.

XxX

Kaoru had been a very lucky girl indeed, she thought to herself, as she moved out of the dungeons. If the Battousai hadn't been so consumed with lust, he would have probably noticed that her intent was to simply distract him and escape that forsaken place.

She wouldn't have won against him in a fight, not before all her strength had been restored anyway. She admitted to herself that it had been low to seduce him, even though she did enjoy it herself… However, it was her only chance at escape. She could hardly believe he had unbound her as easily as he had, but it seemed the gods favored her escape.

She ran until she finally reached a garden, moving quickly through the shadows. If she had seen the city map correctly, there was to be a way out in only a few meters. The sun had risen by then and she had to act quickly if she didn't want to get caught, it was far easier to be seen in the daylight, than in the dark of night.

She needed to return to her tribe; Tomoe was finally safe, and she missed her twin sister dearly. Besides, she would only believe her sister was safe once she saw her with her own eyes. Her midnight orbs narrowed into dangerous slits, as she climbed up the wall of the fortress surrounding the Imperial City. If that healer had failed the simple mission she had been given to take her sister to safety, she would deal with the woman herself. Even though Megumi was a highly gifted healer who had exemplarily fulfilled her duty in preventing any illness from befalling any members of her tribe, she was not in any way exempt from Kaoru's wrath should she fail her mission.

As she reached the top of the fortress she glanced towards both ends, ensuring that there were no guards before she made her move. She crouched to analyze the best way to get to the other side with the least damage possible. She couldn't go down without a rope, so she dismissed that idea as a possibility to escape; jumping was also out of the question as she pondered her surroundings…

"HALT!" roared a soldier behind her. Her face immediately twisted into a dark frown. She cursed under her breath; she was forced to take the first alternative available. Kaoru analyzed the geography of the woods around her; the trees surrounding the fortress were a bit distant, but if she could jump far enough she could probably be saved by their branches, which would ease her fall. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her strength, took a step back, as the guard behind her quickly advanced on her, and with as much strength as she could muster, she took a step forward and leaped as far and high as she could, now further away from the guard, but starting to feel the pull of gravity, as her body refused to keep her feet directed to the ground, lifting her legs, as she felt the impact of the first few branches smacking against her back, the emerald foliage slapping her flesh, cutting and bruising her over and over, until she finally grabbed a thick branch a few meters from the ground.

She thanked all of those years training her agility for that, otherwise her fall would have been a very ungraceful and humiliating, not to mention _painful_ one. Using one arm as a hanger, she used the other to help balance her weight, grabbing the tree and swinging her body, back and forth, starting softly until she reached the strength she wanted to jump onto another branch. She repeated this process until she was finally so near the ground, she could simply drop herself off.

She hit the ground hard on her bottom, the harsh pain smacking her bones and running from her spine to her head. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and suppressed a yell of pain. _Stupid gravity!_ She cursed inwardly, jumping to her feet. It wouldn't be long before the guards came after her in full force, she was possibly the biggest enemy the people of Kaamos believed they had at the moment, especially after the battle of the previous night.

Rubbing her sore bottom, she set off to look for the meadow in which her tribe was camped. Now if she remembered correctly, the trees surrounding their camp were wider, their foliage was of a lighter green, and the smell of the weeds there was fresher…

XxX

Misao could hardly believe her eyes; she sucked in her breath as she ran faster to distract the guards from her kin, she had to do something so that they could return to Kalypso safely. Just as she finished this thought, she turned around to face one of the guards who had followed their leader to camp and ambushed them, using her bow and arrow to put an end to his life.

Before she could even comprehend what was happening, the whole tribe was being surrounded by a swarm of men, warriors, guards…it wouldn't be long before the Oniwabanshu came, and she knew it. A distraction was their only chance to escape unscathed.

With that, she turned and shot another arrow through a guard, watching as the weapon slid into his warm body like butter, she twisted the arrow, making the man's face twist in unimaginable agony, taking his life as she looked around for her leader. She had to be wherever the center of this storm of warriors was.

She grunted, as she felt a presence behind her back, twisting on her heel to shoot another arrow straight to the warrior's heart, crouching and jumping forward to attack the next man. She continued her bloody trail in search of her leader. She had to try and save them, they were her family and if she had to sacrifice herself for them, she would gladly do so.

A low growl escaped her lips as she continued with her rampant slaughter, shooting deadly arrows into flesh, until she spotted her leader. Now, she only needed Kaoru's attention; jumping once more, as high as she could and locking her steely gray eyes with her leader's silver ones, Misao sent her thoughts of letting herself be captured by Kaamos, using herself as distraction so that they could to escape. It took a few seconds for her leader to finally accept Misao's plan with a nod, her midnight eyes promising Misao she would be rescued, if she wasn't able to escape by herself.

With that, Misao let out a war cry, focusing most of the attention on her, giving her leader a few seconds to mount, and take her sister with her, being gradually followed by the rest of the warrior women.

Misao let out a laugh, screaming "So you think you can defeat us? Well then, take me! I'm quite sure the Oniwabanshu would be highly pleased to have me back!"

"Indeed." replied a deep, powerful and cold voice near her. Her heart skipped a beat, her instincts reacting to the voice she knew so well. She turned her head to see her former leader, the man her heart secretly craved. She shook her head, riding herself of those thoughts; she had a mission to complete.

A smirk crossed her lips as she leaped away from him, "Then catch me if you can Aoshi-sama!" she called back to him, turning around, ensuring that he would be sufficiently enticed to follow her and ignore the rest of the women.

As she ran, she heard him order the men to concentrate their forces on capturing her. She looked back, only to find his eyes blazing with such fury, she knew that if he could, he would have burned her to ashes on the spot.

With that, the hunt begun, like cat and dog, she knew what could happen to her if she got caught. He would not spare what he deemed a traitor, which was what she was to his eyes at this moment: a _traitor_. Simply thinking of herself as such hurt; Misao would never do anything to harm him… But she had already done that, hadn't she? She attacked the city which had been her home for ten years.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she focused her attention on trying to escape; looking around she noted that most of the women had escaped safely. Now only a few remained and she had to do the same.

She heard the whip of his body going against the wind, and with that she was tackled to the ground, their bodies rolling on the ground, as she tried to escape the heavy grip restricting her movements. Opening her eyes, she saw the face of the man she loved…his eyes filled with undeniable hatred. If only he knew her side of the story, maybe he would forgive her, and wouldn't look at her with those haunting, betrayal filled eyes.

"Why Misao?" his pained voice filled her ears, "Why are you doing this? I thought you were on our side!" Anguish, anger and betrayal, his voice questioned all of those things. Maybe she had a chance, to explain to him, to make him at least, _not _hate her.

But then, she would betray her people, the Kalypso. Her eyes filled with sadness, because this secret was bigger than herself, her leader had told them all explicitly, this moment was too soon for the people of Kaamos to know the truth…It would have to be found out by _their champion_, whomever that was…she would disrupt the threads of time if it was revealed too soon. She couldn't tell Aoshi anything; nor for her selfish heart, even if it pained her to remain in silence.

Her only option was to fight and escape. She locked gaze with him, the truth threatening to push itself out her lips, until she finally whispered "You'll find out when the time comes…"

His eyes narrowed, and he lost focus for a second, giving her the chance to escape. She pushed against him, her whole body screaming against the separation, crouched, and jumped into a sprint, as fast as her legs could take her.

No remaining members of her tribe were left, which meant that every single warrior was following her every move; every single man was focused on her, and on her capture. Her heart raced as insecurity started to take over.

How could she escape an entire defense squad _and_ the Oniwabanshu? Fear gripped tightly at her heart, as the idea that she might not be able to escape finally sunk in. She breathed in, racing towards the forest. She might be able to lose them there, she was the fastest runner of the Oniwabanshu and not even Aoshi could match her speed.

And so she ran, Aoshi and his men were right behind her back, she had to run as fast as her feet could take her, seeping through the forest, losing herself in the maze of emerald trees, so tall they blocked out all of the sunlight.

She ran into the forest until only Aoshi was heard behind her, willing her legs to go faster so that she could finally lose him. He wouldn't beat her, not when her life depended on it! She continued her ran, until she couldn't hear him behind her anymore, until, finally, her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, drained of all her strength, her breath coming in short, heavy pants. Her lungs hurt, her head was spinning and her eyes spilled tears of both pain and relief.

Her body finally collapsed, giving into exhaustion, her lids closed as her body thumped heavily on the ground, and a final thought crossed her mind, making her smile, _she was safe._

XxX

When Misao regained her senses, she could no longer feel the moist fresh feel of the earth beneath her body, and instead of the relaxing aroma of the leafy green trees and grass, the air reeked of moldy moisture and stone. She opened her eyes with a start, as she tried to move her arms, only to find her wrists restrained, and the sound of chains clinking. She looked around her, recognizing the dark dungeons of Kaamos. She was in a cell, and its cold stone floor on was hard against her soft skin.

Tears ran down her eyes, despair and shame taking over her being. Her head bowed in surrender, as her mind raced through all her mistakes and false sense of security. She should have known that even though she was the fastest, she would finally give out when all her strength drained. That's why Aoshi hadn't chased her all the way; he knew it was only a matter of time until she finally gave out, and in that moment he would only have to find her and take her without any struggles. In her haste, she had forgotten that if there was one person that knew her weaknesses, it was Aoshi.

A long sigh escaped out her lips, as she pondered her situation. Paying closer attention to her surroundings, she noted that this cell had no windows, which would mean that she could neither locate herself in time, nor in place. She could have been out for days, as far as she knew, and she had no idea where she was or how to escape. What would they do to her, to extract the information she had? How far would they go? She knew what they did to their prisoners, the torture they inflicted upon them to get the answers they wanted…Hiko did not gain his title or fame for being soft on his enemies.

She was nervous as she considered who would be sent to inquire her. Would it be Sanosuke? Or would it be his older brother, Captain Sozu Sagara? Both of them were formidable warriors, both in their own unique way. Sanosuke's brute strength made his enemies cringe, just from gazing upon him. And Sozu? Well, he was silent and deadly, with his Ghost Sword, a refined strategist, with a sophisticated fight style. Both would torture her to a pulp to get answers. But she could not give them what they wanted, no matter what they did to her. She remained firm on that belief.

As time passed, it only gave her time to think more about who could come for her. Who would they send, she wondered. Would it be Aoshi, and his ruthless torture skills? Or would it be Hannya? Hannya would probably feel soft hearted towards Misao, he had always been like an older brother to her…she couldn't imagine him doing anything to her, even if his own life was on the line. Aoshi wouldn't allow losing one of his finest warriors to be sent to death for a _traitor…_

Her heart sunk once more at the thought, tears forming themselves in her eyes again. She loved them all so dearly…and missed them all so much. She could hardly believe they were now enemies; she couldn't even wrap her head around the idea. She loved them! They were as much her family and part of her as the Kalypso tribe.

And Kaoru, she had known her so briefly and was already so loyal to her…it was impossible not to admire their leader, she was fair, strong, treated all as her equals, never made a decision without consulting all of the women and taking all of their thoughts and concerns into consideration, she was brave, and would die for every single one of them. If one was in danger, she would do everything to save her.

At first, she couldn't understand why Kaoru had been made leader, as far as she knew, her twin sister Tomoe should have had the role, as the strongest warrior in the tribe, but latter came to understand why Tomoe hadn't even tried to gain her place as leader. Kaoru wasn't their best fighter, she was a good fighter, and a strong enemy, due to her ability to foresee into the future through her enemies intentions, but what made her a great leader was her fairness and her care for her people. She was ruthless to her enemies, deadly even, not someone to be taken lightly, but to them? She was a sister. She cared for them, ensured for their health and happiness, for the food and justness of all. There was not a woman who was not content with her as a leader.

She slumped her body down the wall behind her, the harshness of the stone hurting her muscles, weakening her strength, as she waited for whatever was to come. Her stomach growled, demanding to be fed. Would they be kind enough as to even bring her food? She sighed.

It had seemed like hours, until a servant finally came, bearing a tray with bread and water. He unlocked one of her wrists, so that she could eat and left her for a few minutes, returning only to take back the remains, not even acknowledging her presence with a look, and once more she was left completely on her own.

Was this wait all part of her torture? By the moons, she almost _wished_ she was being tortured, if only to escape this intense feeling of fear and uneasiness. Her sanity was almost being challenged, as all the nerves took over…slowly she fell into a terror filled slumber, images of the tortures she could be submitted to consuming her subconscious.

She woke with a start, her body sweating, tears streaming down her face and a small gasp as she saw the man standing before her, crouching, head to head with her, his short raven locks framing the cold, elegant features, his thin lips forming a straight and mean line. And those grey eyes, those beautiful eyes she had fallen for, filled with distrust, belying his anguish with anger and hatred for her.

"Good." His cold voice broke the silence "I was thinking you would never wake up. Did you enjoy your meal?" He inquired icily, containing his anger under the mask of steel that was his face.

She nodded nervously, tears streaming down her eyes once more, her mind screaming at her that this was just a bad dream and that Aoshi wasn't here to torture her; that he would save her, believe her when she told him she couldn't tell him anything. He had to believe her!

He frowned, examining her through those steely grey eyes, scrutinizing her from head to toe, until his façade finally broke. "Why did you do it Misao?" he whispered, his pained eyes questioning her. "Why did you attack us?"

She lowered her eyes, contemplating her answer, how much could she tell him, exactly? A sigh escaped her lips, as she finally mastered the courage to look into his eyes and replied with as much honesty as she could "Aoshi, I had to do it…they are my kin. We were here simply to save one of ours, not to attack Kaamos. Whoever made us attack you, did it so that it would distract you from something…There is not much I know, or much that I can tell you, but please, trust me when I say we are not your enemies…"

His eyes hardened at that, "So…you abandon us for these savages! Who you claim are your kin, after we took care of you your entire life! You don't even tell us where you are or what you are doing and then, the next time I see you, you attack Kaamos?" his voice burned with a cold, furious rage, which made Misao shudder and whimper in shame and fear.

"Please Aoshi, you have to trust me! Please!" she pleaded, fighting the tears that once more threatened to escape her eyes.

A cold, furious look crossed his eyes, as he pushed a button on the wall that made the shackles and chains she was attached to move up to the ceiling, she felt her body being lifted against the force of gravity, and it wasn't long before her feet were no longer touching the floor. She whimpered once more, feeling the cold metal bruise her wrists, being pulled by gravity. She tried thrashing against the shackles, only to suffer more pain. She felt defenseless and humiliated, with nowhere to run to and no means to defend herself.

"Now" his icy voice sounded from behind her, "you will tell me exactly what you know. You will answer my questions directly. Or _trust me_ you will be punished." His warning was cold and ruthless; his mockery of her plea for trust was the thing that hurt the most…

With that she felt one of his blades press against the back of her neck, the steel cold against her skin, making it prickle. She swallowed as she heard his next words. "Now, tell me again, why did you attack Kaamos, _traitor_?"

She breathed in, deciding that this Aoshi would not see her as anything other than a traitor. She would have to be strong and survive this. Misao was a strong woman, a Kalypso, she would not shame her people in being weak at a point where they most needed her to be strong…for the future, for the greater good. She would be strong.

"I have already told you what you wanted to know. We attacked to rescue one of our women. An enemy demanded that Kalypso attack Kaamos in exchange for her life. We had no choice, but to do as told." She mustered all the strength she could into her voice when answering, and hoped it resounded more confident than she felt.

"Hum…for some reason, I still don't think you're being entirely _truthful_ towards me…I think we should make you slightly more humble." He stated, drawing his words out slowly, softly…dangerously.

Misao shuddered as she thought of what he could do to her. "I know what to do." He purred, a smirk resounding in his voice, his blade still pressed against the back of her neck "Your tribe are savages, animals. And just like animals, you do not need any clothing. Maybe that will make you lose some of that…_pride_." He chuckled, as he drew his blade down her back, slowly ripping her leather clothes, feeling them drop down her body, into a puddle on the floor.

And suddenly she was facing him, a rush of blood coloring her cheeks as she felt her body completely exposed and unprotected from him. A lone tear run down her cheek as her young dreams of this moment were completely shredded. She had dreamed of the moment he would finally see her this way for many years, how romantic it would be, how in love they would be…how special it would be. She sucked in her breath as she thought how none of those dreams had ever remotely resembled this moment.

"Now" he spoke again, a cold smirk gracing his lips as he hungrily devoured her with his eyes, a mixture of lust and disgust tracing his features. "Who told you to attack?" his voice was soft, dark silk, dangerously demanding her answers.

She looked away from him, not being able to bear looking into his eyes due to her self-awareness. She was nude in front of him; vulnerable. A living doll for him to do with as he pleased. Well, he wouldn't win anything else from her. "I don't know. Our leader never told us…she said it was not yet time…" she spoke through her raspy voice, the cold was starting to take its tool on her.

"So you're admitting to have gone into a war without knowing who you were fighting for? That seems like a lie to me. Now tell me, who are your allies Misao?" He whispered, running his blade down her thigh ripping her flesh there. Her warm blood trailed down her leg, dripping to the ground.

She shut her eyes, gritting her teeth and squirmed, fighting against the pain, tears and humiliation. He could not win! She couldn't tell him anything, the future depended on her strength, she repeated to herself. "I already told you…" she gasped out "I don't know!"

Another slash down her thigh, crossing the first, searing pain consumed her as a new crimson gash marred her skin, letting her blood run freely down her leg. "Are you sure you don't know? Let me make sure of that…" a cold smile crossed his lips as he took a whip off his belt. "Now, I've never really been a big fan of the whip… however, I believe this is a special case. You were part of my clan after all, so your betrayal hurts us the most…in the kings eyes anyway." A chuckle escaped him as he stretched the whip, releasing it against the skin on her back.

"Who are your allies Misao?" his voice was like ice, as she murmured her answer, between a scream "The Kalypso! They are my allies and my Kin!" Another whip on her back made Misao gulp back a cry of pain "Why does your leader not want you to tell us anything more?"

Another gash ripped her back, as she felt the scald of the whip rip open her skin, like fire, tears finally forming in her eyes as she cried out "I can't tell you!" he was her enemy now. And another slash of the whip ripped her skin, this time on her back thighs, she let out a pain filled scream. Gods! If only she could fly away from here! "Please, stop! You must trust me…please!"

Another crack of the whip, against her hips. "Must I repeat my question? You know I won't trust you…I am no fool." She felt her skin rip in all places, for hours, the searing pain consuming her… She was almost giving in, what she wouldn't do to be free! She had to free herself from this! She had to…and an all-consuming pain overcame her, as she felt her skin rip itself from her back, her arms, shredding itself of her…her form was becoming smaller, childlike, her wrists now small enough to slip through the chains, her feet finally free when she fell to the ground…She looked to the floor, to find her _skin_ scattered on the floor. She had no idea what was going on with her, but she had to run. Run as fast as her little feet could take her…

She slipped through the bars, running through the labyrinth that were the dungeons, turning left, right, slipping and falling across the moist floor, and never finding an exit. She had never been to this part of the dungeons… she let her body fall on her knees, crying. She looked at her reflection on one of the mirrors on the corridor. She was a little girl…no more than five years old. She gasped, as she felt her body morphing once more, right before her eyes, she was changing back to a woman, her cells regenerating, her skin regaining its initial shape, the only scars left were the ones from her rite of passage…over her left breast, on her shoulder blade and on the back of her neck.

But before she could analyze this any further, a hand was grasping her shoulder, eyes as wide as moons. "How did you…?"

She looked into Aoshi's eyes, replying coldly "There are things you simply can't understand. It is too soon! You must believe me!" cold anger burned in her voice, how could he have tortured her?

"I'm not done with you." His cold voice instructed her, forcefully pushing her against the wall, his lips crashing down on hers. "Gods Misao, why?" he said in between kisses, his hands trailing up her thighs, her hips, her waist until finally reaching her ribs, Misao was torn between her love for the man she knew and hate at what he had just done to her, her tears finally made their way down her eyes.

But she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his frame, her tongue battling his in a fight for power, her hand went to his hair, bringing his lips closer against hers, until they were both interrupted by a mocking, familiar voice…

"After what happened with Battousai, you should really be more careful…"

XxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or anything you can recognize in this fic.

**krystalMage:** Thank you, as usual for being my beta and for taking the time to give detailed constructive criticism and support with this. It is much appreciated! Love 'n' Karma!

References/credits:

www .moonconnection. com – The website I've used to gather information on moon cycles so that I could have an accurate way to tell time while writing this fic, and I keep going there.

Depeche Mode – Thank you with providing me such awesome and inspiring music. I thank you for most of the Misao sequences here.

And a **very** deep thank you to all of my reviewers, followers and silent readers. You guys rock! But please, do take the time to review…who do you think is the person in the end? Huuum… and worry not, Aoshi has his reasons for being an arse. Explanations will come with time…and reviews will dictate how long that will be! Ha!

AC.


End file.
